Trying to stop Dark Rookie
This is how Trying to stop Dark Rookie goes in LEGO DC Super Heroes and Villains. then see the heroes and villains arriving at the Dome stops them Supreme Commander Machia: I'll need to see some I.D. facepalms and points at the portrait of him Supreme Commander Machia: That guy looks taller. pushes Machia as they enter look around find a doorway Mac Grimborn: Believe me, I've had my share of secret headquarters. Gluto: I'm gonna be sick! his face Nadira: As if! Kai: Can we please just keep moving? nods their heads and keep moving notices armor Nya: Looks like armor. spins around Mac Grimborn: Calm down, Gluto. see the other villains defeated looks confused secretly smirks looks at Adam Black Adam: It's as if he was waiting for us. Rookie appears with Doomsday, Manbat, Brainiac, Firefly, and Killer Croc Dark Rookie: Of course I was. approaches them Lex Luthor: Dark Rookie, as arranged. They're all yours. grins Dark Rookie: Your so-called ally Lex told us you were coming. looks shocked gasps starts questioning his allegiance Doomsday: He said that he couldn't simply allow this attack to succeed. Manbat: You did well, Lex. looks angered Rookie grins Lex Luthor: I'll only be a part of your ranks. In exchange for my share of the Earth when you're done. The Joker: I'd watch him, Dark Rook. I don't think he can be trusted. throws Joker closes his eyes and the other villains land on the elevator the elevator goes down Adam is enraged Black Adam: Well I came here for a fight. Sinestro: Get them! go into battle clashes with Doomsday confronts Brainiac and Leo deal with Killer Croc Frost, Rookie, Captain Boomerang, and Deadshot battle with Manbat Manbat: You won't defeat me! begins the battle Captain Boomerang: Well, ain't he just a dingo's dinner! Deadshot: I'm gonna guess he's not gonna stay still. knocks down Manbat Manbat: This planet is ours. grabs Rookie Manbat: Have a nice day. Frost saves Rookie Manbat: A temporary setback. is defeated Harley, and Grundy deal with Firefly Firefly: Time to turn on the heat! You won't deal with me easily like your friends did with Manbat. Catwoman: Talk about obsession. Harley Quinn: You said it. Solomon Grundy: Grundy not want to be fire man's friend. knocks down Firefly Firefly: Here it comes. Your doom awaits. blasts fire as they dodge Harley Quinn: Here we go! down Firefly Firefly: Uh, what happened? defeats Firefly they hear something other villains are okay steps up The Joker: Right. Now, I wanna have a word with Lex. sees the Boom Tube Lex Luthor: Yes, of course. That makes sense. Rookie sees Lex Dark Rookie: Luthor! No, don't touch that! Doomsday: You don't know what you're doing! Lex Luthor: Oh, but I do. Using your technology, I'll soon get rid of anyone who opposes my total rule over this planet, hero or villain. Firefly: You tricked all of us? gets enraged Lex Luthor: I'm going to get rid of you. Just like you got rid of both the Crime Syndicate and the Justice League! The Rookie: That's it! Traitor! his powers to tamper with the controls Lex Luthor: No! What are you doing?! Legion of Doom and Dark Rookie's Alliance begin retreating Manbat: It's every man for himself! is still using his powers is impressed traps Joker, Harley, Frost, Rookie, and Mac somewhere an airship appears looks shocked